


Mercy

by guqins



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Sub Anders (Dragon Age), Tranquil Anders (Dragon Age), anders wishes he was dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guqins/pseuds/guqins
Summary: something empty resides in this cell.





	Mercy

Go to his cell.

See the shadow of the man he has become, the roiling embers of hate in his now blue eyes. Of vengeance.

Regard the tangled mess of his once-lovely auburn hair and beard, each having grown so long they mould into the other to the point where you can’t even tell where it starts or ends.

Barely look at and crumple the remains of his manifesto in your right hand, remain standing and lock your feet so he won’t see you tremble. It’s not weakness, of course. But staring down the face of Justice - or whatever demon is inside him now - you know he no longer recognises that.

Press him. Sink down on one knee, face impassive while all the laugh lines stand stark on your face from all the times he used to humour you. Repress the memory of the way the corners of his lips would quirk to one side while he smiled.

Ask, “Why did you do it?”

Wait for the answer that’ll never come. Recall the day at the gallows, the night you held that knife to his neck. You'd have forgotten the meaning of mercy if not for Varric telling you what it was.

Wryly ponder that he could do with that knife now. Hack away at the tangled mass of his beard until it’s back to the stubble he knew and loved. Fix everything with a quick little shave.

Turn up his delicate wrists to see the chains shackled at their rim. See the weak sparks crackling at his fingers, know he’s toothless now.

Push him down and kiss him, hating him, hating yourself.

Pull his hair down over his face so you can’t see the hideous mark on his forehead.

Fuck him silently while tears stream down your face and into your beard, trying to recapture something that went bitter long ago.


End file.
